leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Snowbelle City
150px |badge=Iceberg |gymtype=Ice |west=Route 21 |regionwest=Kalos |south=Route 20 |regionsouth=Kalos |east=Route 19 |regioneast=Kalos |colordark=6D9BC3 |colormed=CFEEF6 |colorlight=FFFFCC }} Snowbelle City (Japanese: エイセツシティ Eisetsu City) is a city located in the Kalos region. Slogan The city of everlasting winter. (Japanese: The city that freezes colder than winter.) Places of interest Snowbelle Gym The Snowbelle Gym is the official Gym of Snowbelle City, whose Gym Leader is Wulfric and specializes in Pokémon. Move Tutor In the house southwest of the Gym, a move tutor will teach s , , and . Another move tutor is located in a house behind the Pokémon Center, just left of the . The on the first floor will teach to or to . Boutique Male clothing Female clothing Demographics Pokémon X and Y The population of Snowbelle City is 39, making it a medium-sized city. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} }} Items in the Pokémon Center, if the player has a in their party|X=yes|y=yes}} in the leftmost of the two houses north of the Pokémon Center|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} |X=yes|y=yes}} Pokémon A woman in the northwestern-most house will offer her , nicknamed Pierce, in trade for a . Pierce has a perfect Attack IV. In the anime Snowbelle City was first shown in All Eyes on the Future! on 's Town Map. Snowbelle City first officially appeared in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!, as and saw it in the distance, as they walked towards it. In the next episode, they entered the city and went straight to the Snowbelle Gym, where Ash challenged Wulfric to a Gym battle. However, due to his thoughts focusing on besting Sawyer, who had already beaten Wulfric, Ash lost the battle. After a day of recollecting himself in the , Ash returned to the Gym in A Real Icebreaker! for a rematch. This time, Ash was able to defeat Wulfric, earning him his final Kalos League Badge. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Snowbelle City was briefly seen in Yveltal Steals, where and were seen flying over it with their on their way to the Pokémon Village. Trivia * A female in a house north of the Pokémon Center will play a remastered version of Jubilife City from 's soundtrack, saying that she composed it in "a cold region far away". * Several people around the city mention having known Lysandre, suggesting that he may have lived here in the past. * A man northwest of the Pokémon Center talks about a child of his who's about the same age as the and set off on a from Vaniville Town recently. Since he also always uses gender pronouns opposite to the player's gender, it is very likely that this man is / 's father. Origin Snowbelle City's real-life counterpart is likely , the capital of and the department. The nearby , on the Swiss border, are known for cross-country skiing and freezing temperatures in winter, particularly in the town of . The region is sometimes called "Little Siberia" by the French. Name origin Category:Kalos locations Category:X and Y locations Category:Cities de:Fractalia City es:Ciudad Fractal fr:Auffrac-les-Congères it:Fractalopoli ja:エイセツシティ zh:映雪市